pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Abiodun moore
'Personality' Abiodun could be described as quiet, but blunt. They aren’t afraid to speak their mind, whether it’s something they like about you or something they don’t. Most of the time, however, it’s the latter, as they find it hard to become close to people. They’re rather sensitive about their gender and sexuality, so mocking them about either of them will quickly put you on their shit list. Deep down, they want to have friends but they just find it difficult to trust anyone after dealing with their toxic family for their whole life. When it comes to determination, Abio is about as determined as they come. Whenever they have the desire to do something or get something done, they’ll usually do what they can to see it through. Because of this, they’re very good at keeping promises and keeping their word to do something. When all is said and done though, Abio has a habit of spacing out every now and then and has a few strange hobbies. They’re kind of a klepto and will occasionally try to snatch knick knacks from people that they assume they won’t need anymore. They also like to walk by the ocean, and even swim in it since they’re actually able to on Vyse! 'History' Abiodun was born on the already overpopulated home planet to their mother, a Mantine, and their father, a Gastrodon. They were the youngest of three siblings and lived in the futuristic city of Neo-Sunyshore. For as long as they could remember, they and their siblings mostly had to take care of themselves as their parents fought constantly and never took the time to take care of their children. While it didn’t seem like a huge problem for Abio at the time, they realized later on that it had a large effect on their life as a whole. Whenever their parents fought, Abio would leave the house and go for walks by the ocean. The water wasn’t the cleanest and it was never really advised to swim in it, but they found it relaxing anyways. At least the water wouldn’t yell at them right? Being the youngest of their siblings meant Abio wasn’t as used to this fighting and toxic environment as their two older siblings. Their siblings were more conditioned to the chaos and would even go so far as to take sides with their mother or father to cause further conflict. To them it was some sort of morbid game: which parent could they get to win. They’d make bets on which parent would lose the arguments or give up first, and give each other rights to toys for the week, or even a small bit of cash. Abio couldn’t stand it. Eventually, they started getting more and more distant from both their parents and their siblings as they spent more time outside and alone instead of with friends. When Abio’s parents noticed that they were becoming distant from them, they attempted to try and reconcile with them the best they could. They bought them lots of toys and things they assumed boys liked and pushed many different masculine things on them, thinking that’s the right thing to do. What boy wouldn’t like a football right? Or a new action figure? The concept of masculinity or femininity always seemed rather blurred to them, even from the beginning, so they ended up rejecting most of the “gifts” from their parents. This caused the rift between them to further even more and eventually their parents favored their siblings more, who were more than happy to play with the toys Abio had received instead. As the years passed, Abio became more and more independent and wished more and more to have their own freedom away from the rather toxic environment they lived in. At this time, they also began to realize they were gender neutral and asexual, and sheepishly decided to openly tell their family about this. Their announcement was met with overall negativity from everyone as they were told that being neither gender was absurd and that asexuality didn’t really exist, they just were making an excuse so they didn’t have to get married someday. Their family’s reaction was enough to jumpstart their move from home as they suddenly packed up their things in the middle of the night and just left the house, without knowing where they’d go. Abio lived on the streets for about a year, hopping from homeless shelter to homeless shelter all the while. Living on the streets of course, had its own difficulties. Their family was never really well off so Abio could only swipe a small sum of cash to get themselves by for a short while. Thankfully a lot of the homeless shelters let them stay for free for one night, but hopping around that frequently was becoming a pain. They did their best to get a few small part-time jobs here and there to make up for it. Working as a waiter for about a month in a café, being a cashier at a grocery store after that, perhaps helping carry scrap metal in the numerous scrap yards around the city, there were always things to do at least. Thankfully these jobs helped them get enough money to scrape by, despite the fact that along the way they were constantly harassed over their gender identity. One good thing though was that their family never came looking for them. Perhaps they were all just waiting for Abio to leave so they could continue their horrible way of life without a black sheep in the family. To Abio’s surprise however, a sudden message on their phone appeared one day with very little information. All it listed was the coordinates to a planet and the message to forward it to someone else if they weren’t interested. The concept of space travel always fascinated them. Their family was never interested in travelling to other planets, as they wanted to stay on the planet that their ancestors had lived on for centuries. Abio was rather determined though. They were different than the rest of their family. And so they used all the money they had and boarded the ship to be taken to the planet of Vyse to start a new life, away from negativity and toxicity their family had to offer. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * They are gender neutral, and because of this, PLEASE don't have your characters automatically assume their gender from the get go. * They prefer the pronouns they/them and usually won't even respond to you if you use he/she pronouns * Say anything bad about their gender or sexuality, and they probably won't talk to you ever again. Or will do so begrudgingly. * Though you can't see it in their picture, their arms have membrane like a regular Mantyke's. So if they stretch their arms out, you'd see that more easily. Because of this, all their clothes lack sleeves and have giant slits on the sides to accommodate their arms. * They're actually based off my shiny Phione of the same name in my X game. However, they were turned into a Mantyke since this group didn't allow Phione LOL. * Their voice never really deepened upon aging, so they can easily pass off as either gender. * Their current voice claim is Studio Killers. * Their current goal in life is to become a well known singer. * They are somewhat lactose intolerant. They can eat things that have a little dairy in them, like chocolate, but not straight dairy like milk and cheese. Category:Palatians